


The Morning After

by neverknowdear



Category: Tokyo Demons Series - Lianne Sentar
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7394797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverknowdear/pseuds/neverknowdear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genderbent Tokyo Demons AU. A response to Pachi's wonderful fic <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7393261">Echoes and Aches</a>. Kadoko wakes up early and contemplates her relationship with Sachi and her place in Sachi's universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Echoes and Aches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7393261) by [Pachitastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pachitastic/pseuds/Pachitastic). 



> A response to Pachi's wonderful fic [Echoes and Aches](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7393261). Do you ever read something and it hits you in just the right place, at just the right time, and you are fundamentally moved? That's how I felt with her story. I reread the fic a few times before bed, then woke up and wrote this. Thank you Pachi and Lianne for being such amazing wordsmiths. You move and change people and it's not unappreciated <3
> 
> Enjoy! Genderbent Tokyo Demons AU.

She usually dreamt in shades of horror. The degree of bleakness varied, colored only by the source of the dread lingering in her subconscious that night. Her mother's prying control - Touka's indomitable presence - the world's loud and irrepressible complaints. The only blessing she'd ever been able to hold onto was the shapeless darkness of those dreams. It was never her mother's angry visage that she saw, nor Touka's wicked grin. Only blackness. The despair couldn't be quieted, but at least her eyes would let her catch a break. 

But with Sachi here - her breasts pressed against Kadoko's shoulder blades, an arm slung over Kadoko's jutting hip - the timbre of her dreams changed. She still saw only nothingness, but Sachi's sentiments of love spilled into her dream world like the contents of a tipped glass. Her demons lingered at the edges of her mind, but kept their distance. The love spread out, covering up her conditioned acceptance of desolation, filling the empty waterbeds in her mind with hope and comfort. She was tempted to push it away as she always had. Kadoko had years of experience in her nightmare. She'd checked for exits before, and accepted that there were none. It was... if not fine, then it just was what it was. Fate. Inescapable. Inevitable.

Sachi moved in her sleep, exhaling onto Kadoko's bony shoulder, her hair tickling her cheek. Kadoko squeaked, struggling to hold back a sound that betrayed her feelings of giddiness. That's what she was in this new dream - giddy. Drunk on possibility. Warm in a way she had never experienced and struggled to understand. Sachi's positivity bled into her consciousness and, frankly, Kadoko did not mind in the least. 

Soon, she'd have to push it away. She'd have to push Sachi away again. It was going to hurt a lot, the second worst pain in her life. It was an ugly thought, but a strange comfort. Second worst. She would probably be fine. She hardly cared.

It was Sachi who would be devastated by her plan. Sachi who would suffer. Sachi who, by being in love with the monster she was, had placed herself in the firing line of the world's most savage assailant.

She inhaled slowly, then released her trembling breath in a long and quiet exhale. Now wasn't the time to think about it. Not with Sachi's skin touching hers, susceptible to her dark thoughts and feelings. It would've been responsible to move away, but instead Kadoko pressed back against Sachi's body, just as Sachi's arm moved to pull Kadoko into a one-armed embrace. Sachi inhaled, awakened probably by Kadoko's quiet panic.

"Bad dream?" she asked, voice thick with sleep. Are you okay? Her mind asked quietly. Is it time? 

Kadoko pressed a quick kiss into Sachi's palm. "Not yet," she answered. "And no. Only good dreams."

Sachi smiled into the back on Kado's neck, already drifting back into sleep. I love you, her mind whispered.

Kadoko let that love envelope her. Just for now, she told herself. I can have this for now. She closed her eyes.

"I love you too, Sachi."


End file.
